Ash Ketchum the Legendary Master V2
by Kdreadnaught15
Summary: Ash Ketchum is the Chosen One and must set off on a journey to gather the legendary pokemon and prove he has the ability to become and pokemon master. Serious/OC personality. Harem. Aura maybe Psychic. Rated T until much later into the story. There will be a poll for the Harem placed soon. Thank you.


Fanfiction Story

Pokémon

Harem

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or anything in relation to the manga or anime.

I don't know what the harem will be yet and I will post a poll soon so that you guys can choose who. The only thing is that Dawn and Serana are both in it at the moment. Thanks.

Prologue

Sitting in front of a fireplace, slowly rocking back and forth in a comfortable looking rocking chair, an old man was relaxing and looking deeply into the fire as if reminiscing in old memories. A child was seated on the ground near the old man waiting for the old man to share his stories with him. Eventually the old man cleared his throat and started speaking.

Many millions of years ago there was nothing. There was nothing but an infinite blackness that seemed to be all consuming. There was no life, no light… nothing but the infinite void, until in a moment that seemed to happen almost instantly, a massive explosion expanded from an infinitesimally small point in space. From this great explosion everything came into being, stars, gases, elements; everything that makes up the universe today came from this point. From all of this chaos, though, an anomaly appeared. This anomaly was strange, as it seemed to be an egg. This egg floated throughout the universe for many thousands of years as if waiting to find the perfect area to hatch. Eventually, after floating aimlessly for many years, the egg finally found the perfect place to hatch. The organism that hatched from this egg was strange as it looked strangely like a type of dinosaur. This organism floated throughout its birth area slowly learning and evolving its strange powers. This creature eventually chose a name, and its name is Arceus, the creature that we today know as the Original One or the Alpha Pokémon.

Arceus eventually learned as much as he could about his powers and through the many years that spent learning about himself and his powers he became lonely. His loneliness eventually spurred him to use one of his special powers to inhabit a planet that was nearby. He gave this planet life, he created plants, allowed the life-giving liquid water to flow throughout the planet, and created an atmosphere that allowed the support of living organisms. Once Arceus was finished stabilizing the planet on which he settled he created an area that would be his home called the Hall of Origin. From this hall it allowed him to actively interfere with the processes of the planet without actively interfering with the lives of the people and animals that would eventually live on this planet. Then Arceus used much of his power to create what we today call the Legendary pokémon, the first of which we call the Creation Trio, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga. Giratina was the master of antimatter, Palkia was the master of space, and Dialga was the master of time. The other 47 legendary pokémon went on to maintain most of the processes of the planet and took up residence in the areas where their element of creation was the strongest.

Along with the creation of the legendary pokémon Arceus created many different species of pokémon to take up the rest of the space on the planet, and so Arceus was no longer lonely. With all of his pokémon spanning the entire width of the planet, Arceus still thought that there was something missing from his utopia so he added one more species to the population; the humans. The humans were very smart and were able to create remarkable technology and eventually tamed the pokémon that Arceus placed on the planet and pokémon and humans lived in prosperity for a long time. Arceus, though mostly a god, still had his limits and was reaching his limit by exhausting most of his power in the terraforming of the planet and the creation of so much life. When Arceus realized that he was near his limit and was slowly falling into stasis, he called a meeting between all of the legendary pokémon in the Hall of Origin.

When all of the legendary pokémon were assembled, Arceus told them that he was soon going into stasis due to his exhaustion and that they were to oversee the world while he was gone. He then ha one more thing to say… a prophecy. He said, "Even though I go into deep sleep there will still be many more days of peace and prosperity, but be wary, there will soon be a time of darkness that will fall upon the land. One human shall rise up from the rest and treat pokémon as friends and family. He will have the power to overcome the darkness in the future and when he starts his journey to become a pokémon trainer you will have to come to him one by one and test his team and his willpower. Once he has completed his task in the mortal world he will ascend to the Hall of Origin and become one with me, only then will I reawaken from my slumber." And with that Arceus summoned a torch in the middle of the Hall of Origin and said, "When that torch lights it will signal that the chosen one has been born and the great journey will start." After Arceus said his peace he turned to stone, finally having exhausted the last of his energy leaving the legendary pokémon to return to their domains to wait for their chosen one to grace the world with his presence.

TIMESKIP (100 years)

Location: Hall of Origin

The Hall of Origin was dark as most of the legendary pokémon were off overseeing their domains or were hibernating, when suddenly a giant torch lit up in the middle of the Hall with a ghostly blue color. The pairs of reptilian-shaped eyes opened in the darkness and three huge bodies shifted from their relaxed positions. The creature on the far right growled in a deep, draconic tone, "Finally, the time has come." The other two creatures both silently agreed with the third creature while silently pondering the blue flame flickering on the torch.

Location: Pallet Town

"Push Delia! Push!" yelled Professor Oak as he assisted Delia Ketchum in her labor. "He's almost out! One last push Delia!" Delia pushed as hard as she could and the child finally fully arrived into the world and started crying instantly. "Great job Delia!" Professor Oak said as he congratulated Delia in the birth of her newborn baby. "What is his name?" Oak asked curiously? "His name is Ash… Ash Ketchum." Delia whispered into the ear of the baby.


End file.
